Movie Night
by franklyherondale
Summary: Rowaelin drabble. It's 2 AM and Aelin wants to watch another movie. Rowan? Not so much. College AU.
1. Star Wars Edition

**Throne of Glass and its characters belong to Sarah J Maas.**

ØØØ

Aelin plopped down on the couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch. She nudged Rowan with her elbow.

"Star Trek or Star Wars?" she asked through a mouthful of popcorn.

Rowan glanced at her for a sec, hand shooting out to grab some of the popcorn from the enormous bowl Aelin had in her arms. Aelin shielded the bowl, protecting it as if it were her child.

"Not a chance," she warned him. Rowan made a face.

"Star Wars," he said, leaning back on the couch, kicking up his own feet. He hit a button on the remote, setting it down and slinging an arm around Aelin. She in turn rested her head on his shoulder.

One movie passed.

And then another.

And another.

Aelin looked up at her boyfriend with puppy dog eyes. "Do you wanna start the prequels?" she asked innocently. Unless you knew her, you wouldn't be able to spot the mischievous glint in her eyes.

Rowan knew her. He knew her very well. Well enough to know that there would be no point in arguing.

Of course he started arguing.

"It's 2:47 AM," he pointed out.

"We don't have any classes," she singsonged. Again with the eyes.

Rowan rolled his. "But we have work," he reminded her, poking her side. She giggled involuntarily.

"So? One day of being 'hungover' won't kill us." She added the air quotes.

"The prequels suck."

"They have Padmé motherfucking Amidala."

"And Anikan motherfucking Skywalker."

"Baby Anni isn't bad."

"Hayden Christenson is."

"He's hot."

"So am I."

At that Aelin slapped his shoulder. "That is not pertinent to the case."

Rowan raised a brow.

Aelin slapped him again.

"Lion King?"

"It always makes me cryyyyyy."

"Lion King it is."

Aelin huffed and plopped down onto the couch, leaning away from Rowan with a vexed expression.

Rowan laughed and leaned in to kiss her cheek. He grabbed the remote from Aelin, stealing a handful of popcorn too. Ignoring Aelin's protestful shrieks, he popped them in his mouth and clicked on the movie.

"Wha?" he asked innocently, mouth full as the movie began to play.

Aelin gave him a look and leaned into his shoulder.

ØØØ

"Rowan?" Aelin murmured sleepily against his shoulder.

Rowan jerked awake. He hadn't realized he'd gone to sleep…

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to sleep?" she asked, dragging her barely open eyes up to his.

He chuckled softly. "If you say the magic words."

Aelin groaned. "Pleeeeeeeease?"

Rowan grinned, leaning back into the couch. Aelin's head fell onto his stomach.

"What is it?" she complained as Rowan played with her hair. He rolled his eyes.

"You've said it enough times to remember it by now."

Aelin glared at him. It was a cute glare, though, with none of her usual fire behind it. "No," she said stubbornly.

"I'm not taking you back to bed then."

"Nuh uh. I am not saying it."

Rowan wiggled his fingers. "Are you suuuuure about that?" He descended onto her stomach.

Aelin writhed around, laughing, trying to get out of his grasp. "N-oo!" she giggled, gasping for air.

"What was that I heard?" Rowan said, failing to keep a grin of his own off his face.

"Nope!"

"Mmhmm."

After a few minutes, Aelin gave up.

"Okay, _okay!_ " she laughed. Rowan stopped immediately, but kept his hands at the ready. She rolled her eyes. "You were right," she sighed.

Rowan crowed in success, then swept her up into his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a single kiss to his cheek. "I love you, you buzzard."

He chuckled. "I love you too, Fireheart."

ØØØ

 **Hey guys! Whaddoya think?**

 **I've been wanting to post Rowaelin fluff for a while now, so here is the Rowaelin fluff. I love Rowaelin fluff. Rowaelin 4eva… I'm weird.**

 **Anywho, please review! I'm not used to writing these characters, so any constructive criticism is welcome!**

 **Random Fact: I plan to dress up as the Eleventh Doctor for Halloween.**

 **~ franklyherondale out**


	2. Star Trek Edition

Thank you to wavingthroughawindow, rowaelinfeyrhys, Guest, Fireheart (guest), JustARandomNerd, and whatifweareallfictional for reviewing!

wavingthroughawindow: Thanks!

rowaelinfeyrhys: Ahaha, I highly recommend watching Star Wars, and thanks!

Guest: Thank you!

Fireheart (guest): Rowaelin is bomb. Thanks!

JustARandomNerd: I'm glad you liked it!

whatifweareallfictional: Thanks! I love them too ;D

 **Disclaimer: Throne of Glass and it's characters belong to SJM. The plot is my own.**

This takes place a year or two after the first part.

 **ØØØ**

"You're an ass," she declared, plopping done on the couch with a supersized bowl of popcorn.

Rowan popped a handful, giving her a knowing look. "On what basis?"

"You," she started, "ate all the M&Ms. My M&Ms."

"Oh yeah?" Rowan challenged, amused, turning on the TV. "And when exactly did I do that?"

She scrunched up her face. "When I was out with Lys," she finally decided.

He raised a brow. "I was at work."

"So then you ate them at work."

"Gavriel was working the same shift as me."

"Oh."

Rowan's business partner had a reputation of being reasonable when it came to rules in the tattoo studio. It was one of the many reasons their staff loved it there.

Gavriel did, however, have a penchant for going on random diets and then banning all of his 'no foods' from the premises, even if they were just in an employees locker. The bans were lifted and changed as often as his diet changed, which was often.

His latest list included chocolates of all kind, as Aelin had found out when she once visited Rowan during his break, only to have herself and her bag of ghiradelis kicked out.

She narrowed her eyes, thinking. "I know me and Lys didn't eat them, and you," she poked his bicep, "seem to be off the hook. For now." She ground her teeth. "Fenrys?"

"Wouldn't be able to get them." Rowan considered the situation, tossing a grape into his mouth. "Aedion has the key?" he offered. "And the stomach."

"Damn!"

Rowan almost pitied the storm coming for Aedion when he noted the evil look in Aelin's eye.

"Anyway," he cut in as a mischievous grin began to grow upon her face, "Star Trek or superheroes?"

Snapped out of her diabolical thoughts, Aelin took a moment to think over her choices. "Star Trek," she said finally, leaning back into Rowan's arm. "New or old?"

"New," Rowan responded immediately. "We haven't watched them in a while." It was true. They often played the original series for a bit before they went to sleep.

Aelin grabbed the remote. "Chris Pine is a gorgeous specimen," she mumbled as she navigated the movie menu. "We're doing Wrath of Kahn," she stated, patting his cheek.

Rowan made to contest the decision but-

"If you get between me and Bumblebee Cabbagepatch I will choose him," she deadpanned.

He rolled his eyes, and shut his mouth as the movie started.

 **ØØØ**

Rowan was startled out his movie watching stupor by a small nudge, courtesy of Aelin.

"We're out of popcorn," she whispered as Kirk moved on screen.

Indeed they were, the only proof the their existence an oily sheen of butter on true bowl and a slight nausea in Aelin's stomach.

Ae look up at him with big, round eyes. "Wanna make some more?"

Rowan groaned, trying to avoid her guilt inducing gaze.

"Please?"

A sigh.

"Preeeeetty please?" Aelin hit the pause button, hand snaking out from under her blanket to the remote for just a second.

Rowan gave in with a look, grabbing the bow from its resting place on a coffee table. He padded to the kitchen, popping two bags of the stuff into the microwave.

For those two minutes, the apartment was silent save for the _pips_ and _pops_ coming from the microwave.

Aelin made to grab the bowl when Rowan came back, only to be thwarted as he held it out of her reach.

"Payment for services rendered," Rowan smirked as she fell onto his lap. "Also you hoard the bowl."

Aelin pouted as he turned the movie back on.

But as things go, it took a few minutes and she was back to hoarding the bowl.

 **ØØØ**

"Another?" Aelin suggested innocently.

Rowan chuckled. "No."

Aelin huffed. "Last time was a fluke."

"It was almost 3 AM!"

"A fluke," she insisted.

Rowan crossed his arms. "That's what you said last time," he recalled, "and the time before that."

"Flukes." Aelin was fighting hard to keep the smile off her face.

"Oh, definitely." Rowan yawned, getting up to stretch his legs. He started to clean up, putting away the plates strewn about, crumbs flying everywhere.

After a moment, Aelin joined him. "Well," she started, "it's only 10:30 and we don't have to wake up toooo too early tomorrow, and if we aren't gonna watch another movie..." she trailed off, letting her eyes convey the rest of the sentiment.

"I like the way you think," Rowan smirked, pulling her closer to him.

"You better, Buzzard."

"Of course, Fireheart."

A pause.

"You still owe me M&Ms."

The long suffering sigh was the only response.

 **ØØØ**

Hey guys!

Ah, it's been a while since I posted rowaelin.

It's been a while since I've posted, let's be real.

So this "chapter" was never intended to exist? This specific AU was mostly a dumping ground for some ideas I've been having, and I didn't feel like posting yet another oneshot, so into this world the story goes.

Aaah, I've been looking back at my past writing and it's hella cringey. nO thanks.

That being said, please leave constructive criticism in the reviews! On the characters, on the writing itself, and the like. I'd love to hear it!

Also, if you follow my ACOTAR stories, I will be posting an update soon.

Random Fact: Metal Phantom of the Opera isn't half bad.

Please review!

~franklyherondale


End file.
